


In Whiskey Veritas

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, In Vino Veritas, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: You should have known better than to get drunk when the fact that you love Javier almost spills out of you every second that you're sober.





	In Whiskey Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilled request where reader wanted to confess their love to Javier.

In hindsight, you're almost certain that you fell in love with Javier Escuella the second you heard him play the guitar for the first time.

You've been part of the gang for a week and the usual evening entertainment consisted of banjo or harmonica music. You like that well enough, but the soft sounds of the guitar that waft through the air now lull you in and you follow them all the way to the source.

The man who's playing the guitar is sitting by the fire and you can't help but sit down opposite of him, staring as his fingers glide along the guitar, eliciting a wonderful melody that warms your soul.

He stops, looking up at you. "You're the new guy, hu? I'm Javier."

"Yeah, the new guy," you say, wondering for how long you'll be just that. "I'm Y/N."

"You like music, Y/N?"

Out of Javier's mouth, even your name sounds like an enticing melody, sending shivers down your spine. "Sure I do. Don't wanna say nothing bad about Uncle, but that-?" You nod at Javier's guitar. "That's music."

Javier smiles. "I think I'm going to like you, amigo."

You feel like melting with Javier's eyes on you, and it won't be the last time.

* * *

Months go by and you begin to feel at home with the Van der Linde gang, the main reason for that being Javier. He's the first one to take you with him on a job, and whenever the gang is after something bigger, you often end up together, having each other's back.

Somehow, you're in tune, able to make quick decisions without a lot of talking. You dance with each other through a hail of bullets and when evening rolls around, you sit by the fire, enjoying that you're still alive.

Today it gets even better. You've been sleeping next to Javier for the better part of two months and the second you crawl out of your bedroll, he asks you to go fishing with him. It's just the two of you then, deep in the woods by a lovely little lake, with your heart pumping like a drum.

It's one thing to bring in cash together, but this is something Javier could easily do on his own. He asked you along because he wanted you to be there and when you're not exactly successful at catching anything, he spends a lot of time explaining the lures and how to best throw your line.

You do your best not to catch fire when he's standing close, touching your hands to get them in the right position. Somehow, Javier always gets you to forget about everything else and you're just in the moment, enjoying yourself. The day flies by with talking about your pasts and joking around. Javier laughing is something you can't get enough of.

In the evening, you're not that alone, though. Arthur and Sean brought in a nice score nobody expected and after a bit of a dry spell, the gang is up for a bit of celebration. You find yourself sitting with them, the whiskey flowing freely, and everybody sings along when Javier plays.

You drink and dance late into the night and your fellow gang members either turn in for the night or just fall drunkenly asleep wherever they are. Javier and you are the only ones left by the fire, and Javier claps his guitar with purpose. "You got a wish, amigo?"

"A wish?"

"Si. Let me play for you."

You stare into Javier's eyes without saying a word. The idea of having Javier serenade you makes your heart race. Your mind goes completely blank, the amount of alcohol you drank not helping you. "Surprise me," you finally say, "you know better."

Javier nods and starts playing. Telling by the slow movements of his hands, you're guessing that the whiskey isn't doing him any favors either, and his words are a little slurred, his voice louder than usual.

All you can understand is "angel de amor," but you're perfectly fine with just sitting there and listening to Javier's voice, no matter the words. In the light of the fire, you take in the scars on his face, wondering where they come from and wishing you could strike the strands of hair out his face that always hide him a little bit.

By the time Javier stops playing, your heart is overflowing with emotions and deep down you know you should walk away, but alcohol is a bitch and Javier's just too darn pretty.

"And?" he asks, waiting for your judgment on his performance.

You could clap or compliment the song, instead, you come as close as possible to stare into Javier's eyes. "I love you."

Despite the alcohol, the words come out just perfect. After all, you really mean them. Javier smiles so softly that your heart breaks into a thousand pieces. He leans forward, kissing you. It's just a barely-there brush of his lips against your own, but it mends your heart and makes it smell when Javier whispers against your lips, "Love you, too, mi amor."

* * *

You wake up when somebody nudges your side. It seems you managed to get to your bedroll, even in your drunken state.

"Rise and shine," Javier teases you, holding out a cup of coffee to you.

You sit up and take the cup, eagerly taking a few hot sips. "Thank you, you're an angel."

Javier nods and takes a sip from his own cup. "Somebody can't hold their liquor."

"Hey, I was totally fine until you brought that second bottle. Or third? I'm not sure."

"You remember anything from last night?" Javier asks.

There's something weary in his voice you're not used to. Usually, Javier is sure about everything he says. Even his drunk singing is meaningful and to the point. The thought brings you back to last night. Javier singing just for you, and then-

You almost drop your coffee cup, your heart racing. "Uh, yeah. I guess I was so drunk, I kept saying nonsense. Didn't mean what I said."

Javier studies you for a moment and you don't like the expression in his eyes. Then he lifts up his chin. "I meant what I said."

In that moment, you fall in love with Javier all over again. You put your cup down to have your hands free and hold his face while you draw him in for a kiss. If he hasn't been so brave, you might have fucked this up for the both of you.

"Thank you," you say, keeping his face in your hands while you touch your forehead to his.

Javier smiles. "Anything for you, mi amor."


End file.
